Eternity
by Vivi Azul
Summary: 1889: Squall's love Rinoa was murdered by his vampire kinsmen. Present day: A woman with the same name and face returns to his life. A bittersweet love story. AU. RR Please.
1. Author's Note:

ETERNITY  
>[<strong>VIVI AZUL]<strong>

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own anything Final Fantasy. Characters I have used belong to Square Enix, and my own characters are my own creations.

AN:

It's been 4 years since I've written a FF. Or, even... 4 years since I've seriously tried to write anything at all. I'm saying, I **am a bit** rusty. All feedback is loved :) Rated M for Language, violence and some "love-y" content.

**AU. R&R.**

**Current FF Progress: Incomplete.**


	2. It begins with a Thought:

ETERNITY:  
><strong>[VIVI AZUL]<strong>

/ AND IT BEGINS WITH A THOUGHT...

* * *

><p>It had been so long since I have seen her face. Smelled her sweet scent of perfume. So, so long since my fingers were able to pass through the long locks of hair that fell from her head. Oh, Rinoa... I miss her.<p>

Such a beautiful woman.

There would be times where I could close my eyes and imagine her. See her silhouette. Remember the smooth texture of her pale skin. The soft sound her voice made when she laughed... or when she breathed, even.

All such beautiful, beautiful memories; though whatever beauty my memories carried could not compare to hers.

Yet... _that _memory always follows. The smell of death. Her cry. The way her blank eyes looked at me that night... and her life-less body lightly floating along the river side. I vowed to get revenge. I did. Still, today, I do. I do...

I was too docile then. With out anger. Bitter free.  
>Bitterness has been embedded in my soul.<br>Rinoa... to this day... I have not let you go.


	3. Beginning:

ETERNITY:  
><strong>[VIVI AZUL]<strong>

/ PAST; 1889

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky, allowing it's light to sit on the edge of his window ledge. The room, barely furnished with just a chair and a bed to the far right, smelled with the lingered scent of perfume and kisses. Ontop the bed laid Squall; his eyes half-lidded, peered to the ceiling as his mouth stayed steady in a happy smirk. His thoughts raced with the moments that only happened an hour before.<p>

He had been laying still in his bed, awaiting the sweet dreams to hit his heart (not his mind, for as much as he wished, there was no _real_sleeping for him.) He had heard her voice call up to him from outside his window. When he had peeked out the glass, the young beautiful Rinoa graced his front yard with her presence. He had smiled down at the young woman, and spoke to her as sweetly as his voice allowed, "What brings you hear so late? Wouldn't your father worry about you?"

"He's asleep, and has been for most of the day, Squall. I needed to speak to you, and even if he were awake... I wouldn't have allowed him to stop me from leaving our home. There's just some words I need to say. Immediately."

There was an urgency in her voice. And it had been the same urgency that allowed them to meet many months before; the same urgency that caused his feet to pick up swiftly and run down his set of stairs to the front door. The moment he had opened it, she had thrown herself into his arms and pressed her lips to his in a firm kiss. Within the moment of embrace, she had whispered against his lips her undying love for him. How she wished to be his, for all eternity. Squall had pulled back and responded with worry, advising her to rethink her thoughts... for he loved her too, but the situation was beyond their control, whether each of them wished to accept it. Quickly, her head shook and she whispered close to his ear, "No, Squall... no other man has captivated my heart the way you have... and I wish you to have it forever. Forever, no matter how hard this life would be... As long as it's a life with you."

Her words echoed in his mind; _she loved him, and no matter how hard life could be... she was willing to have him forever._ It sent his soul at ease... _at long last,_ he thought, _I know what true love is._

….SQUALL...

He blinked twice, very quickly and let his senses heighten themselves.

…._SQUALL...  
><em>

It was her. Her voice. Calling out to him... he heard her in the distance.

He sat up quickly and listened again. A scent of fear made its way through the window and filled the air. He could pin point the location; it was her. Rinoa. Something was wrong. Her fear crept up the line of his back, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand tall. Quickly, he stood, and left the room; left his house and ran.

He ran through the woods the right of his home, and followed the path of the river. Even with his quick feet, and the rush of wind hitting his face, he could still pick up the scent rather well. Stronger, it grew; and the intensity of it scared him. It took him seconds to reach her; to him, internally, it felt like hours.

Just near the center of the river bed, Rinoa was held up against a tree by three men; One held a dagger to her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the three; her minds raced endlessly, and with Squall so close, they filled his thoughts:

_They know. They disapprove. Save me, do something, Love. Anything... please, please. I know you can, I know you can._

Squall balled his hands into fists. Adrenaline started it's rush through his veins. With a quick motion, he grabbed one of the men by their shoulders and tossed them into the water. Another motion, the other man was flat on his back with Squall's foot standing steady on his neck. "Release her." he said sternly.

The man holding the dagger turned his head; Squall's heart sank to the bottom of his chest. It was the Mayor;It was her father. "You've caused me to disown my own daughter. My... own... daughter. You fucking monster. You realize what you've done."

He wouldn't release his foot from the man below him, but spoke as calmly as he was able, "Sir... you don't seem to understand. We've done nothing wrong. I have nothing but strong, love and devotion for your daughter. All more but nothing less."

"MONSTER!" The Mayor yelled, and pressed the dagger close to her neck, "You vampires are easy to detect, and I promise the lord almighty that you demons will one day vanish from this Earth. Even if my Rinoa must follow the path of darkness... it kills me to send her with your damned soul."

"DON'T!" Squall yelled. Fury brewed in his eyes, fury with a mixture of fear. His body trembled, and his docile spirit stirred with confusion. "She loves me! I love her! There needn't be more to explain!"

The Mayor didn't speak. Nor did he move. It was so sudden, another rush of air blew passed them. And another. The men on the floor had ceased to breathe, and the mayor himself let his eyes close suddenly before his body collapsed. Rinoa stayed frozen against the wood; Squall could hear her rapid heart beat. Her eyes danced with fear as she looked around them, both of them confused.

A hand landed on Squall's shoulder, "Oh, Brother. You and your dear, dear love for the mortal flesh. She is pretty, isn't she?"

His heart stopped. Squall stared at Rinoa in fear and reached for her. However, an insane pain spread up his arm and all feeling left his legs, which caused him to drop to his knees. With a blink of an eye, Rinoa was then held up against a large, pale man. Wild curls cut evenly around his head, red eyes beamed at Squall from the shadow of the tree, "You've been disowned, Squall." the man said, and laughed, "We've warned you. You run. You disobey. Do you think we wouldn't find you? You give off a scent just like a skunk would; We can trace you for miles."

"N-No..." Squall stuttered and shook his head in shame, "I'm giving my most apologies but please don't hurt the girl! I beg of you!"

There was no remorse. No hesitation. Rinoa's body fell lifeless at the edge of the river, her head slowly moving in the gentle pushing waters. There was no good-bye between the two. Squall extended the pain free arm to her face, and felt the cold flesh hit his flesh; he shuttered. Tears fell from his eyes without his control. "Squall, look at me."

He wouldn't. His eyes stayed glued to the frozen beauty of her face. She was put to memory, almost instantly. "You'll pay..." he whispered angrily.

"Ha!" the man laughed, and patted his long finger nails against the tree, "You make me laugh. Come on now. This is madness. She was going to die anyway. She was sick. Didn't she tell you?"

He glared up at the older vampire and shook his head, "You lie! You killed her because of me!"

"Ah, well, that too yes. I do admit she died because of your irresponsibility." He bared his fangs at Squall, "However, she was going to die. I don't understand how you couldn't have known. Her blood reeked with the scent of illness."

Squall couldn't bare to listen. He lifted himself to his feet and ran; fast. Faster than he thought he could. The vampire's voice behind him called out, "You can't run anymore! I will find you by morning! Her scent is all over you! I will find you!"

_Rinoa... that's why you wished me to turn you. And I hadn't... if I had... you'd still be with me. Rinoa... I'm weak now, but I vow revenge. You will not have died in vain. I do love you... don't judge me for running. Please._


	4. Chapter One:

ETERNITY  
><strong>[VIVI AZUL]<strong>

/ CHAPTER ONE:

* * *

><p>The sky outside the Balamb pub was dark. Through the window the clock on the right wall glowed a bright 9:36 P.M. Inside, a small amount of people chatted amongst themselves. A TV above the bar played the nightly news; The Balamb Garden SeeD's successfully aided the school in defense against a large dragon and smaller bird-like fiends that flew in from the north seas the day before. It was big news for them. The Mayor, Cid Kramer, expressed his absolute joy in picking the most elite students for his team. 'If it wasn't for them,' he said repeatedly throughout the day, 'Balamb wouldn't be the same, or safe at all.'<p>

Balamb's people greatly agreed. Except for one: Squall.

He stood behind the bar, a large bottle of liquor in his hand. A toothpick sat just on the corner of his lip; hair fell over his cocked up eyebrow. He had listened to the statement all day:

Oh the SeeD's were great!

Oh how Cid did great choosing them to protect us!

Oh Joy! Joy joy joy!

_Oh fuck,_ Squall thought, _this is a load of shit. People believe anything now a-fucking days._ He stared at the screen, sighing when the head of the Balamb's SeeD squad emerged. The student's name was Irvine Kinneas; he waved the moment he saw the camera. "When are people going to figure it out?" a woman's voice spoke.

Squall cocked his head to the left, and looked at his – what he liked to call – his _partner in crime_, Elizabeth. She was short, very skinny with a dark demeanor; though by nature she was the kindest person he had met in years. She had crazy curly hair, that she usually pulled up in a sloppy ponytail. It did her justice for her face was very pretty. "No one will." Squall said, "People fully believe he's a teenager. I think it's hilarious. Shame... I did like the idea of staying in Balamb."

Elizabeth turned her body to look at the television. On the screen, Irvine boasted how he had led the team through battle and found himself victorious, even when he had thought he wouldn't have made it out alive. "I liked the idea too. Life's been fun since you two came around."

Squall glanced over at the young woman. He remembered when he and Irvine first met her. They had walked into the pub a few months back, both covered in dirt from rummaging throughout the woods for a fiend to suck dry. She hadn't questioned them. She had simply smiled, told them both she hadn't seen anyone at all that night and poured them a drink each. They had returned each night until Elizabeth had asked them if they needed a place to stay and work. Once trust was established, they both exposed their secret. When they had expected to be thrown out the doors of the pub and the towns people chasing after them with pitch forks and flaming sticks; Instead, she had jumped up onto the bar and laughed hysterically, "I knew it! You guys were funny from the moment you two walked in. Blood stains on the side of your mouths... shiiiiiitttt."

"I'll miss you too, Liz." he said with a smile.

The night went by smoothly after. The people had ate their fill, drank their bunches and left for the night. Elizabeth made her rounds to each table, wiping each tabletop clean with disinfectant. Squall continued to stand his place as bartender, wiping the glasses dry as he pulled one by one out the mini dish washer. The time was around 11:45 P.M.

Irvine had made his way through the pub doors, placing his precious shotgun against his shoulder. "Woah! What a whooping fucking day!" he gleamed, and laid sprawled out on a futon just near the door. He pulled his hat off his head, and shook his pony tail loose from its tie. "You guys would not believe the fucking fun I had."

"Sure." Squall said, laughing slightly, "189 years old, and you're acting like a damn teenager."

"Well, damn. I look 18. I might as well live it up every once in a while too." Irvine laughed. He looked over at Elizabeth and smirked, "Miss me, Sugah?"

She looked over at him slightly, and continued to wipe the tables clean. A scoffing sound was heard under her breath. "Shut it. Just tell us how the mission went."

"Amazing!"

Irvine jumped up from the futon. His eyes glowed with excitement; so excited his fangs bared themselves beyond his control. Nothing violent, just the remembered adrenaline rush sent him into a moment. He explained the battle, using arm movements and all. How he had used his shotgun to shoot heads clean off winged pests and made his way towards the dragon once it made it's presence. _It was fucking huge! Shit, took four kids out with it's wing! Then, I shot the fucker. Wham! Right in the noggin. Bugger went down with a slammin' bang and was out cold for the rest of it's days. I'm good, ya'll. I'm effing good, good, good..._

Irvine continued his story. The mini mission to pass potions around to the injured SeeD's and how he had saved a beautiful, little damsel. In demonstration, he had grabbed Elizabeth and wrapped his arm around her waist. When she squealed, he laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. They all laughed after, enjoying the moment of relaxation and story telling. Forgetting that soon they'd have to become nomads again, and leave their humble lives goodbye.

Suddenly, came a soft knock at the door.

At first no one heard it. Their laughing continued, and the sound drowned out in it's echo. Again, the knock came. Irvine raised his head towards the door, and quickly stood straight. "Sir!" he said.

Cid Kramer stood outside the door, smiling wide, "Ah," he said, "Is this your own mini celebration party? You shouldn't forget the banquet we're having tomorrow."

"No no, Sir. I didn't forget at all." he replied.

The mayor entered slowly, and politely waved at both Squall and Elizabeth. Behind him, a small young woman followed close. Squall spotted her through the corner of his eye and suddenly, he froze. He cocked his head slightly, not to seem overly obvious, and peered at her through the side of the mayor. Soft, thick locks of hair were cut short around the shoulders, with two small streaks of brown spread through them. Her skin pale; with rosy cheeks as she smiled at them all politely. As Irvine and the mayor talked amongst each other, Squall lost himself. Her blue outfit caught his eye. Rinoa's favorite color was blue... _she looks just like Rinoa..._ he thought to himself.

"Oh, my manners." Cid said, and scooted the girl forward, "This is my niece, Rinoa. She'll be attending Balamb started tomorrow... making her grand appearance at the banquet."

Squall's heart stopped.

The mayor's niece? Rinoa?

As his mind raced, he couldn't pin point when the night ended and he made his way into his bed. For once, in over 100 years, sleep took hold that night. And he dreamed...


End file.
